Lone Dragon
by HaruRyu
Summary: Well we all know about Inuyasha's secret past but what about Kagome? what is she hidding? I'll tell you this much she ain't from this deminsion not to minsion she's a princess and let's just say far from human!Story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot of this story!... I think…………………………………………_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.1**_

* * *

"Oh Kagome! Your back already….." She trailed of at the angry look her daughter wore as she stormed past her to caught up in her thoughts to even notice her.

"sigh…."

"Mom, What's wrong with sis?" Souta asked somewhat wearily but mostly just exasperated since they already knew the cause……………….

Inuyasha………………….

-

* * *

_Damn Inuyasha! Why do you always have to go and run off to Kikyou! Why do you even bother lying that you didn't go running off to that fucking bitch! If you don't care about me in the way I care about you then damn it just say it! Inuyasha……… Please stop playing with my feelings to make me belief that you actually might love me……… If your just……… Going to run off to Kikyou……… Inuyasha………You can't have both of us………and…next time I see you……… It'll be time I say goodbye to you all…………I'm sorry Inuyasha……… I know that I promised to stay by your side……… but I can't keep having my heart and soul torn up by you………… That's why…I …have to…end this …for good……… and break our link so you can't come to get me again…… and bring me back………._

She sat up on her bed quickly whipping angrily at the tears that had fallen.

Her face turn down as another thought hit her.

_Who am I kidding! Once I'm out of the way Inuyasha can go to Kikyou anytime he wants. He can act in any way he wants……. Heck let's just some it all up as soon as his shard detector that keeps screaming 'SIT!' all the time he'll be free! He won't even try coming back to me! Heck he'll probably seal the well himself just incase it's a trick or something! After all……… I'm only his shard detector ……… once I'm gone he can just get the woman he loves to do it…………………………………_

Her train of thought was stopped by her mother's yell of-

"Dinner!"

With a sigh she picked herself up and walked over to her mirror to check her appearance…. And let me tell you it was not a pretty sight to see-

Her face was pale, as if there was know life in her…short of like Kikiyou's.., and tear stained. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her long black midnight black hair ,that now went past her butt, was tangled and messy.

She had also lost the control of her spell that hid her eyes and ears behind an elusion.

Her ears were pointed but in a more elegant and graceful way than any demon but more wild looking to be that of any elf. Her eyes had changed as well. They were now a stormy blue and had an actual storm moving, and raging wildly in her eyes.

She closed her eyes and took a few long calming breaths.

Her skin slowly turned a beautiful tan that added to the wild but elegant look she had going on.

The puffiness slowly disappeared, and when she opened her eyes all the redness was gone.

She picked up a brush and quickly ran it through her hair. Done with that she braided it.(like Duo's from Gundam Wing) Her bangs no matter how much she tried to keep them down so they didn't look wild and angular just wouldn't heed her request even when being threatened.

_**Knock knock**_

"Kagome dear? Are you coming?"

She sighed.

"Yes mother! I'll be down in a sec!"

_Damn I hate calling her mother! She's only my adoptive mother………_

Pushing those thought's away she ran down the stairs not bothering to put the spell back on…… Once it was broken it could be put back in place….. Besides they had already seen her in this form before!

When her adoptive father was still alive. And they found her when she was three nearly dead with only two percent of her blood still flowing through her body in the forest, how she survived she had no ideal but she later found out at the age of four when someone from her past came and murdered her adoptive father…. Then she remembered everything……

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 1**_

_**If you like and want me to continue! You have to review! Otherwise I'll never update! And I already have an ideal for the next chapter so you better review! Because I really want to continue this story!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot of this story!... I think…………………………………………_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.2**_

* * *

"Kagome? What's the matter dear?" Her mother asked after twenty minutes of silence.

"Nothing." Kagome muttered continuing to eat her food not really paying attention but the -

_**Clink clink!**_

That was-

**_Bam Crack_**!

Getting-

_**Bam clink!**_

Really-

_**Clink crack!**_

"Souta just eat the stupid peas!"

What? A girl can only be so patient.

"I don't have to!" Her defiant little brother retorted crossing his arms and looking away trying to master his hero Inuyasha's pose……… He wasn't doing well….. He looked just down right stupid!

"Then leave." Kagome said calmly going back to eating.

"No!"

She set down her fork and calmly turned to Souta a bright smile on her face……………

That should have been enough warning to Souta to hightail it out of there……

He didn't take it.

"What did you say?" She asked kindly.

"I said I don't have to do anything you say!" He answered rudely.

Now normally Kagome would have found his countless tries of being like Inuyasha funny. But this wasn't one of those times…

Her kind happy look quickly changed to that of some one who was ready to kill anyone at a moments notice.

The storm inside her eye darkened to being almost black raging wildly as her anger mounted as she fixed Souta with her dragon glare. Her hands baling up into fist with her nails digging into her skin enough to actually draw blood.

Souta gulped just now realizing his mistake.

"_Inio Consudo Mi Lio." _She growled out in her dragon tongue, revealing tiny delicate fangs.

Souta nodded his head and quickly ate his peas as his mother stood up a smile on her face.

Kagome glanced at her and one thing ran through her head-

_SHIT!_

_**Flashback**_

_A man with long angular red hair and green eyes laid on the ground covered in blood._

"_Uncle?" a four year old Kagome asked. Her hair was sort and tied into pigtails. (like Keiko's in the beginning of the Yu Yu Hakusho series) Her stormy eyes shining with worry from her place behind a tree._

_She wore a black fighting kimono with slits that went to mid thy and a ruby red dragon winding around it, she also wore red fighting pants and black fighting shoes. Her outfit was teared up from the last fight and her hand still gripped the red hilt of her sword which was made of black diamonds. Blood seeped from her wounds on her legs. arms, cheek, and one particularly deep one on her shoulder where she had been completely ran through. Her clothes were already starting to mend and clean itself as was her injuries though that would take longer._

_Her small gripped a branch of the tree to keep from falling down from loss of blood._

_She took a few wobbly steps over to the man now known as her uncle._

_After finally getting to him she collapsed onto her knees. Picking his head up gently and setting it down in her lap running her fingers through his head._

"_Uncle? You going to be okay?"_

_A small chuckle rose from the man._

"_Yes dear but I will no longer be of this earth."_

"_You're gonna die." She stated bluntly with a sharp ring to it but her eyes were filled with sadness and regret._

_Another chuckle rose from the man as he lifted his hand to her cheek._

"_Yes I am. But I will always be there to protect and watch over you."_

"_How can you do any of that if you're dead?"_

_He smiled sadly._

"_My spirit will always be watching over you. Besides I can't let my twins daughter get herself into to much trouble!"_

_She let out a small laugh a bright smile settling on her face once more._

"_Yeah you're right! And I DON'T GET INTO THAT MUCH TROUBLE!"_

_Laughter filled the small clearing until all was silent and her uncle became serious again._

"_There is one more thing. You must be careful around your adoptive mother. She knows you're the dragon princess of fire and is waiting for her moment to strike. So keep your guard up around her."_

_Kagome gave a nod to show that she understood._

_He smiled at her._

"_One more thing I want you to bury me under the God's tree so my soul can always watch over you."_

"_Understood." With that his eyes closed and his hand dropped to his side._

_He was dead._

_**End of flashback**_

"So it's true you are one of the dragon princesses." Her 'mother' mused.

"What makes you think that?" She asked as she stood up her body sifting to attack mode.

"I can understand the dragon's tongue."

An awkward silence followed this as the two glared at each other.

At least until-

_**Bam**_

Inuyasha decided she had had enough time to calm down and it was time to go back to collecting the jewel shards………..

"Where IS KAGOME!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 2**_

Taeniaea- Thank you! Glad you liked! Thank you for reviewing! And I hope to hear from you again!

_**If you want me to continue you have to review! Otherwise I won't ever update!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own anything but my OCs and the plot of this story!... I think…………………………………………_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.3**_

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

_Damn what's taking that wench so long!_

He leaped from tree to tree heading toward the well.

_Why'd she run off anyway?..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked from her place wrapped in Inuyasha's arms._

"_Hm?" He answered contently._

_The scent of Jasmine and rain hit his nose but he ignored not noticing when the scent was mixed with the salty bitter sent of tears._

"_Do you love me with all of your heart?"_

_He looked down at her._

"_Of course I love you and only you. Who else is there?"_

"_My reincarnation…"_

_He huffed at that._

"_That wench! Who could ever care for a girl like her!" He snorted arrogantly unaware that the 'wench' heard every word. _

_Kikyou lifted her head to look at him._

"_Really?"_

"_Feh! She's only my shard detector! Nothing else!"_

_There was a slight rustle from a nearby tree but he dismissed it as the wind…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_Even if she did over hear why does she care!_

Deep down in his subconscious he was worried that she did and wouldn't be coming back…

By now he had made it to the well.

He quickly scanned the area to see if anyone was watching after making sure the coast was clear he jumped in not knowing that his dear companions had been spying on him the whole time.

He jumped out of the well in Kagome's time and raised toward the house heading for Kagome's window only to find it dark with the window closed and locked.

_That's odd…… She always leaves it cracked even when she's mad at me………_

He was really starting to get worried but made his way to the front door soundlessly walking in.

He headed towards Kagome's bedroom when he heard voices coming form the place Kagome called 'Kitchen'.

_Hm?_

He stopped at the kitchen door pressing his ear to the door, deciding to listen in…

"What did you say?" a girl voice asked kindly.

_Defiantly Kagome. But there's something different about it that I just can't place my finger on……………………………_

"I said I don't have to do anything you say!" A boy answered.

_The little twerp…_

_What the!_

A strange unearthly aura had just rised to an unbelievably powerful level…………. But he couldn't place what it was…………

Anger was rolling of it in waves ……and it was coming from………………………Kagome?

He heard Souta gulp.

"_Inio Consudo Mi Lio." _Kagome growled.

_What's going on here! Damnit!_

There was an awkward silence followed by this.

He was about to let his presence known his hand about to slide open the door but stopped, leaving it cracked when-

"So it's true you are one of the dragon princesses." He heard her mother say…

There was something weird going on. Her mother sounded like she wanted nothing more than to kill her daughter right then and there.

_Wait… Dragon Princess?_

"What makes you think that?" He heard Kagome's say in a deadly calm voice as the sound of feet sifting was heard.

"I can understand the dragon's tongue."

_What the hell is going on here!_

Another awkward silence followed this.

He had had enough he slammed the door open with great force.

He completely destroyed it….

-

* * *

All eyes were on him.

"What the hell is going on!" He yelled angrily.

No one answered.

Souta decided this would be a good time to make a run for it.

Kagome's 'mom' walked off to do who knows what. Leaving Kagome with the last person she wanted to see…. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't even realized they left…

He was to busy starring at Kagome.

She looked so different….

Most of all of the changes to him was her eyes…

_Let's see someone say I look like Kikyou now!_ She thought wit a slightly evil smirk on her face.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she asked walking farther away.

He snapped out of his trance grabbing her elbow and dragging her to the now destroyed door way.

"We're going to go back and then your going to explain what in the fucking hells is going on!"

Her eyes widened as she remembered why she ran off in the first place and the promise she made to herself.

She ripped her arm away from him looking down to the side slowly backing away from him.

"K… Ka..go..me?" He asked his eyes shinning with fear and worry.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…. But I'm not going back…. NOT NOW! NOT EVER! I'M SORRY!" with that she turned tail and ran leaving a paralyzed Inu- hanyou in her wake.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 3**_

sailor-saturn550- Glad You liked! Hope to hear from you again! Thanks for reviewing!

Taeniaea-Glad you liked! Thanks for reviewing Again! I hope to hear from you again!

Megan Consoer- Glad to hear it! And I can keep writing more as long as people keep reviewing! Thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear from you again!

_**If you want me to continue you have to review! Otherwise I won't ever update!**_


End file.
